Shinigami Spring Festival, Surprise!
by TheCalvaroGirl
Summary: We have very special guesses tonight. I d like to introduce... Poor Ukitake, Byakuya, Gin and Hitsugaya.


Ehem...ehem...

_BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO_... * gaya penyanyi seriosa *

Uhuk...uehek.... hadoh habis suara gue. Enjoy!

oooooooo

Markas Shinigami Women Association...

"Benar-benar memalukan!" Kuchiki Byakuya _ngedumel_ sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Nii-sama, jangan gerak-gerak terus dong, susah ndandaninnya," protes Kuchiki Rukia.

"Saya setuju Kapten Kuchiki, siapa yang rela diperlakukan seperti ini?" Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan wajah tak kalah keruhnya megungkapkan rasa kesalnya.

"Shirou-chan diam kenapa sih?" gerutu Hinamori Momo yang sibuk memasang _obi_ di pinggang Hitsugaya.

"Kiyone-chan, berhenti menyisir rambutku. Nanti rontok semua," teriak Ukitake Jyuushiro.

"Hehe, habis rambut kapten bagus sih," kata Kotetsu Kiyone sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Tapi nggak adil, kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?" Ichimaru Gin mendengus kesal.

"Itu usul Kapten Unohana. Katanya sebagai peringatan supaya kita tidak meremahkan para wanita." Masih mengerutu Hitsugaya memberi penjelasan. "Dia masih dendam dengan kejadian tempo hari."

"Kenapa kalian tidak melawan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Siapa juga yang berani melawan Kapten Unohana. Kalian harus bersyukur Retsu nggak ngamuk" Ukitake berkata sambil menghela napas.

"Apa sebegitu parahnya kalau Kapten Unohana ngamuk?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bahkan Komandan Yamamoto tidak bisa mengatasi amukannya," Ukitake bergidik ngeri mengingat amukan Kapten Unohana sewaktu dia masih duduk di akademi.

Gin, Hitsugaya dan Byakuya menelan ludah membayangkan jika Kapten Unohana marah.

"Dia benar-benar wanita iblis," desis Gin.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Kaptenku!" Kotetsu Isane yang tidak terima Kaptennya dijelek-jelekkan mencubit kedua pipi Gin.

"Ah, Isane, apa yang kau lakukan? Dandanannya nanti rusak," teriak Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Maaf, Ran-chan."

"Nah, akhirnya selesai juga." Rukia mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Yosh, sekarang acaranya bisa dimulai."

"Aku beritahu Kapten Unohana!" Isane berlari menemui kaptennya.

"Nah, para kapten sekalian, silakan menuju markas divisi satu."

Dengan terpaksa Ukitake, Byakuya, Gin dan Hitsugaya mengikuti para wanita menuju markas divisi satu.

oooooooooooo

Markas Divisi Satu...

"Kapten Unohana, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?" tanya Ichigo Kurosaki yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Ichigo-kun," jawab Unohana Retsu dengan tenangnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, Kapten Unohana. Semoga itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Komandan Yamamoto berkomentar.

"Bagi beberapa orang mungkin tidak," kata Unohana.

"Maksud Kapten bagi mereka berempat?" tanya Abarai Renji.

"Apa kapten masih dendam atas kejadian tempo hari? Memang kata-kata Kapten Hitsugaya, Kapten Kuchiki dan Kapten Ichimaru tentang Shinigami Women Association agak tidak menyenangkan." Izuru Kira memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Unohana. Dia mengkhawatirkan nasib kaptennya.

"Tentu saja aku masih dendam dengan perkataan mereka. Aku berharap ini dapat menyadarkan mereka untuk tidak meremehkan wanita."

"Tapi Jyuushiro tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada wanita," tanya Kyouraku. "Kenapa dia juga kena getahnya?"

"Aku percaya dia tidak akan pernah meremehkan wanita, tapi aku berpikir hal ini benar-benar cocok untuknya." Unohana menyeringai dengan kejamnya. "Lagipula kalian akan menyukai hal ini. Hari ini perayaan musim semi kan? Sebaiknya kalian menikmatinya."

Pernyataan tersebut malah semakin membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Mereka tidak sabar menanti kejutan dari Kapten Unohana.

oooooooooooo

"Kapten Kuchiki, jangan dorong-dorong dong!" protes Hitsugaya

"Berisik, aku susah jalan. Cih, baju ini sempit sekali."

"Tapi baju itu cocok sekali di badanmu, Kapten Kuchiki." Gin tertawa.

"Tapi baju ini memang sempit." Ukitake mengeluh. "Dadaku sesak."

"Itu karena badanmu tinggi. Milikku malah sedikit kebesaran," kata Hitsugaya.

"Ck...ck...para kapten ini cuma bisa protes melulu. Kami nggak pernah protes walau setiap hari pakai baju seperti itu." Rangiku mengeluarkan nada mengejek. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Siapkan hati kalian ya," katanya sambil menyeingai.

oooooooooooo

"KAPTEN!!! MEREKA SUDAH SIAP!!!" teriak Isane dengan riangnya.

"Baiklah Saudara sekalian, karena para pemain kita sudah lengkap sebaiknya kita mulai pesta hari ini,"kata Unohana. "_We have very special guesses tonight. I`d like to introduce..."_

Bersama kata sambutan dari Unohana masuklah Ukitake, Byakuya, Gin dan Hitsugaya. Dengan malu-malu mereka berdiri berjajar di hadapan hadirin. Tetapi yang menarik reaksi para shinigami lain adalah penampilan mereka. Mereka berdandan bak putri dengan _kimono_, make up dan hiasan rambut.

Ukitake dengan _kimono_ berwarna ungu muda bermotif bunga _fuji_ dengan rambut disanggul tinggi di kepala tampak gugup dengan wajah semerah rambut Renji. Byakuya yang memakai k_imono _biru muda berusaha menenangkan diri walau dalam hati dia mengutuk Unohana. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana dia tidak rela melepas _kenseikan_nya dan menggantinya dengan hiasan rambut wanita dari perak. Hitsugaya yang rambutnya diberi bando berpita menggenggam dengan geram ujung _kimono_nya yang berwarna pink dengan motif _sakura_. Dia berkali-kali menggerutu bahwa warna pink tidak sesuai dengan imagenya walaupun Hinamori mengatakan dia tampak lucu dengan warna itu. Gin, satu-satunya yang menikmati suasana memamerkan _kimono_nya yang berwarna merah sambil tertawa. Hiasan rambutnya yang menjuntai bergoyang mengiringi gelengan kepalanya.

Serentak terdengar teriakan dan tawa yang menggema dalam ruangan. Kyouraku langsung memeluk Ukitake yang segera pingsan karena kehabisan napas. Kira menangis karena terharu. Dia berkali-kali mengatakan Gin sangat cantik dengan _kimono_ merahnya. Byakuya melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada Ichigo dan Renji yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Hitsugaya menjadi bulan-bulanan para wanita. Mereka bilang dia sangat menggemaskan sambil memeluknya di antara dada mereka.

"Untuk malam yang istimewa ini, kalian boleh meminta apa saja pada para `putri` kita yang ini. Kalian akan dilayani semalam suntuk. Jadi _enjoy the party_!" Dengan semangat Unohana berteriak. Hadirin bertambah antusias dan segera dimulailah kesialan mereka berempat.

Ukitake yang berusaha menghindar dari terjangan mesum Kyouraku. Byakuya yang dipaksa menari dan menyanyi oleh Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para wanita. Gin yang dipaksa berdansa dengan Aizen. Tawa dan teriakan histeris menggema mengiringi nasib sial keempat Shinigami. Bahkan Kapten Unohana dan Komandan Yamamoto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Malam semakin larut dan pesta berlanjut hingga menjelang fajar.

ooooooooooo


End file.
